GM's Journal - March, 14 AD
Back to February. # #Get caught in a Blizzard just off Kaja, and almost hit an Iceberg, they are saved by Gruul calling out a warning that the Iceberg is there. #*Arrive in Kaja, Gruul goes to see his family #*Inardal finds a buyer for the Carroway Wood, buys provisions #Sail around an Ice Floe en route to the Flotsam Sea. #They spy a group of Scavengers being attacked by razorwings - Krank uses a Zephyr spell to clear off the Razorwings, but manages to tear a mast from the Scavenger's Skiff - this doesn't make them popular with the scavengers. # #They are attacked by Seaweed fiends, 5 sneak on board while Blargle is on watch. #*Inardal is badly injured, but Senra and Gruul manage to heal her. #*Krank discovers that dehydrating the Seaweed Fiends with Elemental Manipulation is a great idea! #They arrive at the centre of the Flotsam Sea, where there is a raging storm - they manage to ride it out over a period of 3 hours, then when it is calm again, they collect a Gallon of water. #They stay close to the centre of the Flotsam Sea, looking for salvage. #*They encounter the Donna Brianne trapped in a whirlpool. #*After Inardal takes a couple of dunks in the Whirlpool, Blargle swims over and they tow the ship free. #*Captain Hargran McCoy hands over a Magical Ships Wheel. # # # # # #Spy a Hulk as they sail out of the Flotsam Sea - they find 3000 Pieces of Eight worth of Booty on board along with a Leather Satchel # # # # #Sailing towards the teeth they have spears thrown at them by Ugaks, not that they are in range ... # #A cloud of Mosquitos descend on the ship, but Krank uses her Zephyr spell to clear it away, then they arrive at The Teeth.... #*They make it - Just ... into the eddy, where they find the Green Dolphin figurehead. #They remove the figurehead from the other ship. #They fit it to their own ship, and it grants a +2 to armour. #They sail on into the Teeth, where Cav tries to swim up to the tower, he smashes himself against the rocks and is ejected #*Inardal, bouyed up by a Zephyr spell from Krank, flies up to the island ... but then realises there is nothing to tie the rope to for the others to climb. She also meets Carifax, who isn't particularly pleased to see her ... While she is looking around ... #*Blargle tries to swim up to the island ... and fails #*Senra also tries, and fails twice ... #*Then Krank tries, and also fails ... #*Meanwhile Inardal has investigated the tower, and found a large parasol, which she plants in the castle garden and ties a rope to so the others can climb up. #*They get into the Tower, and are somewhat confounded (and annoyed by Carifax) - eventually Inardal, cued by Blargle looking at the map, discovers the Key ... or the Cay ... Azy Cay! #*Moving into the next room ... well ... #*Cav goes swimming upwards, and almost gets lost. Krank and Gruul find the plughole and manage to drain the room, just before cav drowns ... #*Tressa tells them of Tomas De Orinjo and The Tears of Lys it transpires that Cav has heard of him as he ended up aboard the Valiant (De Orinjo's ship) after he escaped from Montano ... it appears Cav is Wanted in the Keiran Empire. #*Inardal and Krank both gain a magical tome from Tressa, and Inardal asks if they can stay the night - since Tressa has been flirting with all of them she asks who is going to 'bunk' with her. Inardal says she will, and is somewhat surprised when Tressa decides to not actually sleep ... #After waking they gather the Sharkskin sails from the wreck of the Carcanus. #Then they head towards Brigandy Bay to carouse - the Homing Beacon Adventure card is played to speed up travel. #They spy a wreck on the coast of Torath-Ka, but sail onwards, knowing they need to get the crew to Carouse. # #They arrive in Brigandy Bay and go carousing #*Gruul Spends 130 pieces of Eight #*Blargle Spends 220 pieces of Eight #*Cav spends 175 pieces of Eight #*Inardal Spends 210 pieces of Eight #*Senra Spends 50 pieces of Eight #*Krank Spends 250 pieces of Eight # # On to April